


Just One More Afternoon

by LyreForSyren



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Iwa and Oikawa Got Seperated, Iwaizumi Is Lowkey Smooth, M/M, Mentioned Kenma Kozume/Kuroo Tetsurou, Mentioned Kozume Kenma, Mentioned Sawamura Daichi, Mentioned Sugawara Koushi, They Are in a Long Distance Relationship, mentioned sawamura daichi/sugawara koushi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 13:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18811768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyreForSyren/pseuds/LyreForSyren
Summary: Long distance relationships can be difficult. Iwaizumi and Oikawa had gone to different universities but they aren't going to give up on what they have. Even if they only get one more afternoon together, it'd be more than enough.





	Just One More Afternoon

Twelve hours was not enough time. The goodbye came so quickly that it felt like he had no time to say hello. He had spent the night with Oikawa after arriving late. They had a lovely breakfast, but it didn't feel like enough time.

The two made their way down the sidewalk, their hands brushing against the other. There weren't many people out and about, leaving the two in their own little world as they walked to where they'd have to depart. The silence wasn't uncomfortable, but it wasn't reassuring. Their footfalls were soft and he could hear the taller man mess with his obnoxiously bright blue scarf.

Iwaizumi halted and turned towards the pretty brunette that kept walking. Oikawa was looking down, focusing on untangling the scarf he wore. A sigh escaped from Iwaizumi's lips as he reached out and grabbed a fistful of the soft fabric, pulling him back. A small choking noise came out of Oikawa as he turned around.

"Let me do it, you're going to ruin your stupid scarf," Iwaizumi said, sounding softer than usual.

His hands moved forward and he worked on the knot. Oikawa stared at him, smiling softly to himself. He'd probably never get used to how gentle his Iwa-chan could be. After a few moments, he wrapped it back around the taller boy’s neck, allowing his fingers to linger on his boyfriend's neck for a few seconds. Iwaizumi quickly pulled away and continued to walk.

"Why are you wearing that anyways? It's not cold out."

"It's cold out for me, Iwa-chan! Do you want me to catch a cold?"

"And what if I did?"

"Don't be mean!"

He laughed and reached out, grabbing Oikawa's hand. "How about I keep this warm for you? Will that help keep out the cold?"

Oikawa used his other hand to bring his scarf closer to his face, hoping to hide the blush that spread across his cheeks.

"That'd be acceptable..." he mumbled.

 

 

"Can't I just ride with you? I don't want you riding the train alone." His arm reached up and wiped at his nose. Tears threatened to spill down his pink tinted cheeks.

Iwaizumi couldn't help but chuckle at his boyfriend. "No, Ushijima wouldn't like you missing practice. You have important games coming up so you need to get your adorable butt back to school."

"Screw what he wants. And if you really thought my butt was adorable, you'd be begging for it to join you on the train ride back home!"

"If I were to let you ride the train with me, I'd get too distracted to go to practice. Daichi and Sugawara would have my head. You might not know better, but I know not to anger a married couple."

"Well, maybe we should get married so that you'd stop angering me, you mean Iwa-chan!"

"You're angry?"

"Of course not!"

"But you want to get married?"

"I... Well... It's more... I didn't..."

"Hm... Maybe I'll consider saying yes to your proposal if you make it to your practice in time." Iwaizumi stepped onto the train, looking back at the love of his life. "And don't try and lie to me saying you made it in time, I'll have Tendou tell me the truth."

"What? Why do you have Tendou's number?!" Oikawa shouted, sounding almost offended.

A soft laugh calmed the annoyed brunette. The smile on Iwaizumi's face almost made Oikawa jump onto the train with his spiky-haired boyfriend. He could grab the other tightly and kiss him senseless. Maybe it would be seen as incredibly tactless by the other passengers, but why should they care? The sound of the doors starting to close snapped Oikawa out of his tiny daydream.

"Well, I need someone to send me embarrassing pictures of my Shittykawa," cooed the black haired boy as the door closed.

Oikawa could feel tears creeping back up as he watched Iwaizumi wave goodbye. He stood there as the train left the station. He couldn't bring himself to move for a few minutes, even after he could no longer hear the train that carried his Iwaizumi away. How long would he have to wait to see the other man?

A buzz against his thigh drew him out of his thoughts. He quickly pulled his phone out of his pocket, nearby throwing in onto the rails. After a quick and quiet cursing session, he checked his phone. A notification that indicated a new message blessed Oikawa's eyes and he quickly opened it.

♡Iwa-chan♡: stop staring after the damn train and go to practice before i kick ur ass

Oinkawa: (>̯-̮<̯) MEAN IWA-CHAN!

Oinkawa: I'll get to practice in record time! That way you'll be forced to marry me! ~(-^〇^-)~

♡Iwa-chan♡: i regret agreeing to this

Oinkawa: Don't be mean Iwa-chan! Accept my love! (ෆ ͒•∘̬• ͒)◞

He smiled at his phone before making his way back to his campus. Without a second thought, his legs quickly took him out of the station, where he started to jog. He only got a block or two before he was running back to his university. There was no way he could risk being late if Iwaizumi really did wish to keep his promise.

 

 

Iwaizumi wiped the sweat from his forehead with his extra towel. He'd have to remember to get the other back from Sugawara, but first he'd have to find the setter. As he looked around, he couldn't help but notice the absence of a certain black haired wing spiker. He turned back around and saw Kuroo packing up his bag.

"Hey, do you know where Daichi and Sugawara went?"

The man with the insane bedhead laughed his signature laugh. It really could make hyenas jealous. "Yeah, they went off to the supply closet, I'm sure. They should just get married already,"

Iwaizumi chuckled at the comment. It was well known that the two fiancés should have just skipped the engagement and just gotten married. Maybe he should propose to Oikawa soon, it would give them an even bigger excuse to be all gross and gooey around each other.

"They just walked to the supply closet? Right after practice? After everyone just cleaned up?"

"Yep, you know how it is. Nothing like being all sweaty and pumped up on adrenaline to set the mood, right?"

The two laughed and Iwaizumi shouldered his bag, following Kuroo out of the gymnasium. The two had grown surprisingly close after joining the same team. Maybe it had to do with the fact that both of their boyfriends weren't with them. Oikawa was at another university almost all the way across Japan and Kenma was in his third year of high school.

"So, any plans for the weekend?" questioned the taller of the two. He lifted his hand to shield his eyes as he realized it was pouring outside.

"Not really, Oikawa has to practice a lot this weekend, so I won't be spending any time with him. My mother is coming to visit though, so that's pretty nice. Do you have any plans?" Iwaizumi replied and returned the question, finally managing to get his small umbrella open.

Kuroo ducked under the white umbrella, practically throwing himself over Iwaizumi to fit. "Kenma wants me to visit so he has an excuse to skip. I could never deny such a request, however, so that'll be my weekend. Fairly uneventful, but not boring. Nothing is boring when Kenma is around."

"You are a lovesick kitty."

"Just a little bit, but I'd rather be a lovesick kitty than a lovesick puppy like you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you're so used to running after Oikawa, dealing with his diva attitude and now you miss it."

"Well, you had to deal with Kenma, so you have no room to speak."

"I wouldn’t say I had to deal with him. I just had to worry about him all of the time. I do still worry that he's not eating enough, so we facetime every night and eat together, even if it's just a snack. We also use that time to work on homework. Well, I work on homework and he plays video games."

Iwaizumi smiled, listening to the extremely fond and lovey dovey tone Kuroo had. Whenever he talked about Kenma, he grinned and spoke softer than usual. He hadn't met Kenma, but he felt like he knew everything about him, all because Kuroo loved to fawn over his tiny boyfriend whenever given the chance.

Kuroo stopped and smiled at Iwaizumi. "This is where we leave each other, see you later."

"See ya, make sure not to slip in a puddle and break your face."

A hyena laugh echoed in the air. "Is that something you'd say to Oikawa?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

Kuroo continued to laugh as he hurried off, awkwardly running with his volleyball bag over his head in order to spare his hair. Iwaizumi chuckled and starting walking again, heading toward the train station.

 

 

Oikawa ran a hand through his hair. It was still wet from when he ran to the train station after practice. He jumped on the first train he could, traveling to a familiar station to wait for his boyfriend to arrive. He had only been waiting a few minutes before the train pulled into the station. There was a crowd of people leaving the train and he almost missed the man walking away.

He quickly moved after him, careful to keep his distance. Iwaizumi left the station and Oikawa followed, steadily getting closer to the unsuspecting wing spiker. He continued to follow him down the road until he decided it was the perfect time to creep closer. Without any hesitation, Oikawa charged forward, grabbing his boyfriend's arm.

Iwaizumi spun around around, yanking his arm away from Oikawa's grasp. The brunette looked up to see an umbrella raised in the air and before he could stop himself, he was squeaking and covering his face. The anticipated hit never came and he peeked through his fingers. His boyfriend was glaring at him, still holding the umbrella above his head.

"Shittykawa, what the hell are you doing?"

"I just wanted one more afternoon with you! Don't be mean Iwa-chan!" He couldn't stop the pout that took control of his face.

Iwaizumi's features softened at the sight before him and he wrapped an arm around the taller pretty boy. "I suppose you could come home with me. Only because you came all this way, so don't be getting the wrong idea."

He started walking and Oikawa beamed before skipping after his Iwaizumi.

 

 

The rain was only a little more than a sprinkle when the two arrived at the dorms. Iwaizumi pulled out his key, but he halted when he heard the brunette next to him clear his throat. He turned and dropped his keys. They hit the ground with a loud clank, but Iwaizumi hardly noticed. He was too distracted by the sight in front of him.

Oikawa was on one knee, holding a small blue box which displayed a simple silver ring. It took Iwaizumi a few moments to find his voice.

"Shittykawa... Did you come all this way to give me a ring?"

The brunette blushed, looking away before turning his eyes back to his lover. "Maybe... But only because I chickened out and didn't ask you this morning!"

"Was this a spontaneous choice?"

"Yes, totally. I was so jealous of Mr. Pleasant and I couldn't stand him beating me, so I decided to do this. You were taking forever and I know you aren't big on the huge scenes, so this is what you get," huffed Oikawa, who—not so subtly—inched the box closer.

"Well, I suppose I should propose to you and make it a huge scene. If that's what you want." Iwaizumi was trying to hide his smile, even if he was doing an incredibly horrible job.

The setter stood up from his kneeling position, fulling outstretching his arms. "I'd love that, Iwa-chan, but right now I'd love it if you'd take the ring that's right in front of you."

"Hey, you made it to practice on time, right? I can't break the deal I made, that'd just be rude."

He smiled and let his boyfriend pull him close. Maybe the distance wouldn't feel so great anymore. As long as they kept having just one more afternoon, they'd be able to take on the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Huuuge shout out to ShellytheShark for proofreading this oneshot!  
> Also, I'm sorry for telling you this was about Oikawa cheating on Iwa with Tobio, oops!


End file.
